Very few leisure time activities rival that of spending a warm summer day in a swimming pool. Those who have a back yard above-ground pool are able to enjoy the relaxation and health benefits that are derived from swimming from the comfort of their backyard. Typically, pool users enjoy a wide array of pool accessories to entertain and provide comfort during pool activities. Such accessories range from pool toys, to floatation aids, swimming masks, goggles, cleaning tools, chemicals, and much more. Typically, these objects are stored in a shed, a garage, or just left in the pool. However, these locations present disadvantages from difficult access, clutter, wet floors, and the like. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which pool accessories can be kept handy and easily accessible from inside or outside of an above-ground pool but without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present device herein described fulfills this need.
U.S. Pat. No. D 342,142 issued to Jablonski discloses a pool safety basket. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to disclose a device that is similar to in appearance to the disclosed invention nor does the cited patent appear to disclose a device that possesses adjustment hooks and other mechanisms to attach the basket to the upper rail of an above-ground pool nor does it possess a lockable lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,403 issued to Wheaton discloses a poolside accessory attachment system. Unfortunately, this patent does not disclose a hanging accessory basket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,147 issued to Wheaton discloses an underwater attachment system. Unfortunately, this patent does not disclose a hanging accessory basket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,438 issued to Lovett discloses a pool accessory storage unit. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a hanging accessory basket for an above ground pool possesses adjustment hooks and other mechanisms to attach the basket to the upper rail of an above-ground pool nor does it possess a lockable lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,193 issued to Sadler and Bryan discloses a container for swimming pool maintenance accessories. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a hanging accessory basket for an above ground pool possesses adjustment hooks and other mechanisms to attach the basket to the upper rail of an above-ground pool nor does it possess a lockable lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,171 issued to Hicks discloses a suspended detachable swimming pool accessory. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a hanging accessory basket for above-ground pools.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,122 issued to Robertson discloses a hanger/hook accessory for pools. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a hanging accessory basket for above-ground pools.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,363 issued to Huff discloses a hanging wall table for swimming pools. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a hanging accessory basket for above-ground pools.